What Can Go Wrong Will Go Wrong
by Xy-Chan11
Summary: Warning! This is my first Fan fiction! Demons and Take overs and Vamps! Oh My! This is a three part story about Benny and Ethan falling in love surrounded thickly by a plot that involves Demons being summoned, the return of an old enemy,again, and plots to take over Earth! By Demons of course! Warning again! Benny and Ethan are Juniors in high school!
1. Part One, Chapter One:Pouring

Part One Chapter One

"Okay," Benny muttered under his breath as he flipped through a large, dusty and worn spell book.

"Here it is!" he exclaimed triumphantly his finger resting on a spell. The young spell-master rolled up his sleeves and began to recite the spell. Under normal circumstances he would never try such a powerful and complicated spell, but these were not normal circumstances. His grandmother was away, it was late, he was stressed, and he wasn't thinking.

"_…ita tempestas suscipio,_" he finished, and with a flick of his wrist he sent a beam of yellow light out the opened window and into the night (or early morning) sky before quickly slamming it shut.

Before long rain began to patter on the window and soon a gigantic thunderstorm was raging outside. The triumphant grin he was wearing quickly fell from his face when pain suddenly blossomed in his stomach. It felt as though someone had stabbed him with a knife and was twisting it.

The air in front of him began to ripple and bend before ripping open. Out of the tear came four humanoid creatures; the tear sealed behind them and the pain in Benny's stomach vanished.

_"Demons!"_ Benny thought. _"This is bad, really bad!"_

The largest Demon, most likely the leader, sniffed the air before letting a blood curling grin spread across his disfigured face.

"_Do you smell that?"_ It snarled happily. The other Demon sniffed the air before grinning.

"_A seer_," gurgled the scale covered Demon on his right. "_He is young and powerful, impossible to miss."_

_ "Yes, Kavin,"_ the leader snarled almost exasperated. "A seer. _Larius! The hunt begins!" _ The smallest Demon nodded his head, his solid black eyes filled with glee. Benny felt panic set in. Ethan, his best friend, was a seer, a young, powerful seer.

"_Velieris lemma ex totus quisnam peto target Ethan," _Benny quietly whispered under his breath. All four of the Demons' heads snapped toward Benny remembering he was there. Benny gulped.

"_Kastial," _the leader said looking at Benny. "_Thank rest of you shall begin the hunt withme, oh, and Kastial, do be sure to thank him properly_." With that three of the four Demons left. Kastial walked over to Benny and help him to his feet.

_ "I shall not harm you young spell-master," _she said releasing him. Benny stumbled backward until he was against a wall. "_I wish to thank you on behalf of our leader Kalin for freeing us."_

"Thank me how?" Benny asked warily. Kastial thought for a moment.

_ "I shall free your magic from its binds then take my leave," _she said approaching Benny, hand outstretched.

"W-what?" Benny asked nervous and confused.

_ "Your magic is bound," _Kastial said resting her hand on his forehead. _"When magic is bound it prevents it from growing and flowing freely through your veins as it should."_

Benny blinked still confuse.

_ "Brace yourself," _she hissed, her hand started glowing. The light transferred from her hand and into Benny's body knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"Thank you, young spell-master," Kastial said bowing to the limp figure on the ground. "Until we meet again. _Until we meet again." _ The Demon crawled out the window closing it behind her and disappearing into the night. The clock that rested on Benny's night stand read 2:45 a.m.


	2. Part One, Chapter Two:Seeing

_"EGO vadum non vulnero vos tener alica-vinco," she said releasing him. Benny stumbled backward until he was against a wall. "Volo gratia agere vos pro nostrum rector Kalin pro solvo nos."_

_ "Thank me how?" Benny asked warily. Kastial thought for a moment._

_"EGO vadum solvo vestri veneficus ex suus redimio tunc take meus licentia," she said approaching Benny, hand outstretched._

_ "W-what?" Benny asked nervous and confused._

_ "Vestri veneficus EST Reus," Kastial said resting her hand on his forehead. "Ut veneficus EST Reus is preoccupo is ex growing quod liquidus libere per vestri vena ut is should."_

_ Benny blinked still confuse._

_ "Brace vestri," she hissed, her hand started glowing. The light transferred from her hand and into Benny's body knocking him to the ground unconscious._

_ "Thank you, young spell-master," Kastial said bowing to the limp figure on the ground. "Until we meet nos opportunus iterum." The Demon crawled out the window closing it behind her and disappearing into the night. The clock that rested on Benny's night stand read 2:45 a.m. _

Ethan jolted awake with a gasp trembling. Thunder boomed outside causing Ethan to jump. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself frowning. _It's just a dream _he thought nervously. _It's just a dream._ Ethan stood up and wrapped his comforter around himself and headed downstairs turning the lights on as he went. Even though Ethan couldn't understand most of his dream, as it was in Latin, he still had felt (and was feeling) a sense of foreboding. It had shaken him to his core and he didn't even know why as it was _just a dream_. There was no possible way that could be real.

Ethan fell on to the couch and glanced at his phone. _2:40 a.m._ He sighed and threw it next to him. There was no way he had had a vision in his sleep. That was impossible. Ethan shook his head trying to unjumble the mess that was starting to gather there. He pulled his comforter tighter around himself and reached over to the end table and picked up the remote. _Strange _he thought as thunder boomed outside and rain pelted the windows. _I don't remember there being anything about a storm on the news yesterday._

He quickly turned the T.V. on and switched to his favorite mindless cartoon, Adventure Time. He couldn't help but worry about Benny, his best friend, whose grandma was out of town for some weird Earth Priestess convention, and this meant that Benny was all alone. It's not that Ethan didn't trust Benny to be able to take care of himself but when his grandma wasn't home (or even when she was) Benny liked to practice spells and normally something bad would happen.

Ethan stretched out on the couch and a yawn escaped past his lips. His eyes fluttered closed and he fell asleep the T.V. casting shadows over his face.

_ He was under ground with a chain attached to his broken ankle, keeping him from moving around almost at all. They had taken him for a purpose, one he wasn't aware of yet. They told him, the Demons, that he had great power and a purpose to match. He was scared, terrified even, but then again so would you if you had been kidnapped by four psychotic Demons._

_ "Ethan!" Benny yelled running up to him and falling to his knees next to him. "Are you okay?" _

_Ethan gave him a weak smile and nodded._

_ "I'm fine," he grimaced. Benny took a shaky breath to calm himself._

_ "I'm going to get you out of here," Benny said cupping his cheek. "I promise." Pain shot through Ethan's head and he knew he was having a vision. _

**_ Benny was walking slowly into a large dome like structure with a six point star surrounded by a circle and six dots drawn into the dirt. A shadow moved behind Benny unbeknownst by him. He began to walk around the star drawn into the ground. His eyes opened wide as he realized what it was._**

**_ "A summoning symbol," he muttered. "They're summoning a Demon!" A hand reached around Benny's shoulder and grabbed his face._**

**_ "Such a smart little spell-master," the Demon hissed. "To bad you will not help us!"_**

**_ "Kastial," Benny growled angrily trying to escape._**

**_ "Your attempts are futile!" she snarled. Her hand began to glow in an eerie foreboding light. "Good-bye, little human!" Benny went limp in her grasp and she dropped him watching him crumple lifelessly to the ground._**

**_ "What a shame," she sneered before stalking away._**

Ethan shot up sobbing and shaking.

"It's just a dream," he muttered repeatedly. "I can't have visions while sleeping; I need to touch something. It's just a dream.


	3. Part One, Chapter Three: Waking Up

Hey! Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter! Play practice started this week so the only time I'm really going to have time to work on this is on Wednesdays, because that's the only day we don't have practice. (I think that may be a small town thing... o.O) This chapter's not quite so serious as the first two! Time for disclaimers!

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do NOT and I repeat do NOT own My Babysitter's A Vampire!**

**If I did own this Benny and Ethan would (obviously) end up together and **

**be flirting the entire time they weren't together! So yeah... Me no own! **

***sighs longingly* I wish... ANYWAYS! On to the story!**

Benny sat up off the floor with a groan and looked around his room holding his head. _What happened?_ He thought pulling himself to his feet using his night stand for support. _I must have exhausted myself with the storm spell. _He slowly took a step forward making sure he had his balance.

"That's it," he sighed. "No more doing magic without grandma here."

**God, why does my head hurt? **

Benny froze and suspiciously looked around his room. _Great now I'm talking to myself without trying to! I'm going crazy!_ Benny thought shaking his head.

"Well that's just great!" he flopped back on his bed.

"God, why does my head hurt?" Ethan muttered sitting up from the couch and yawning.

**Well that's just great!**

Ethan shot up off the couch and looked around the room in alarm.

"Who said that?" he half yelled bewildered. He began to search the room; there _had _to be someone else in the room.

"I'm going insane," Ethan decided after finding nothing. "All this supernatural stuff has finally driven me insane." He shook his head and went up stairs to his room to get changed, he'd call Benny after he was done.

**I'm going insane. All this supernatural stuff has finally driven me insane.**

Benny slowly sat up and looked around his room.

"I _am _going insane!" Benny laughed nervously. "I'm crazy!" He sighed heavily and picked himself off his bed.

"A shower might help clear my head, I think I'll take one," he muttered grabbing his favorite orange and gray striped polo and black skinny jeans.

**A shower might help clear my head, I think I'll take one.**

Ethan froze as he was pulling a Batman shirt, which he wasn't sure if it was his or Benny's, over his head.

"Well, that's just great," Ethan sighed. _A shower does sound nice though._ He pulled the shirt back off and walked into his bathroom. For some unknown reason he felt like he could trust the voice, it sounded familiar. He stepped into the shower letting the hot water run over him relaxing all of his muscles. He let out a content sigh.

"That's better," he mumbled pick up the shampoo and pouring some into his hand.

**That's better.**

Benny hummed in agreement rinsing the conditioner out of his hair.

"Much," he agreed stepping out of the shower. If he was going to have a voice in his head he was at least going to get along with it. Benny grabbed the towel he had sitting on the sink counter and began to dry off. Benny let out an annoyed groan.

"Well, that's just great!" Benny exclaimed. "I can't believe I left my clothes in my room again, oh well, at least grandma's not home." He wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way to his bedroom.

**Much.**

_I know that voice! _Ethan thought frustrated pulling on the Batman shirt, which he had discovered was indeed his._ I just can't quite place it, it's so familiar! _Ethan bit his lip in thought as he dug through his closet looking for a sweater. He reached out and grabbed a black and red striped hoodie. As he touched it a vision rushed into his mind.

'_Benny!' Ethan thought sitting in his room playing Assassin's Creed 2 on his Xbox 360. "Dude you should come over I got __Resonance of Fate__ today! You should come over so we can play!'_

_ 'DUDE!' Ethan heard in his head. 'You so should have told me sooner! Be over in five!'_

_Ethan relaxed in his chair a soft smile making itself known on his face._

_ 'I like being able to talk to Benny mentally, it's comforting knowing he's always there in a sense.' He thought turning off his game._

_ 'Awww! I love you too, E!' he heard in his head. _

_ 'Dude! Get out of my head.' Ethan thought blushing fiercely._

_ 'Sorry, E…. I can't.' Ethan heard._

_ 'Well, try!' Ethan thought back looking around his room for his new game locating it under his bed. 'How did that get under there?'_

_ 'One, I am and two, you pushed it under there when you were looking for your shoes earlier.'_

_ 'Benny.' Ethan thought exasperated._

_ 'Sorry, attempting to leave!'_

Ethan gasped as his vision ended; that's why the voice had sounded so familiar!

"Benny?" he asked curiously pulling the sweatshirt on and sitting on his bed.

**The one and only! Wait… how do you know my name?**

"If I was a voice in _your_ head I would probably know your name," Ethan said flopping back."And come on! You're telling me you can't recognize my voice?" The room was silent for a moment before Benny responded.

**Ethan! Why are you in my head?! **

"I don't know!" Ethan exclaimed. "You're the spell-master here! You tell me!"

**I didn't do anything! …I** **think… **Ethan let his eyes drift to the open window watching the rain fall through and into his room… wait.

"Shit!" Ethan held flopping off the bed and scrambling over to his window slamming it shut.

**Shit!**

Benny frowned looking for his red and black hoodie.

"What's shit?" he asked pulling the clothes out of his dresser and throwing them to the floor.

**My window was open all night; half of my room is soaked! **

"Hmm…" Benny thought moving over to his closet and digging through it; all of the clothes and objects he didn't want migrating to the floor. "I think I know a spell that will dry it out… Have you seen my red and black hoodie?"

**Is the spell going to turn all my stuff to dust again? **

"Hey!" Benny protested half under his bed. "That was an accident! And no, at least I don't think so… Have you seen my hoodie!?"

**Well that's reassuring, yeah, I'm wearing it. You left it at my house, that's what happens.**

"You mean I tour my room apart for nothing?" Benny asked still under the bed.

**Pretty much, I wouldn't be wearing it if I could find my hoodie.**

Benny came out from under his bed with a gray hoodie that was much too small for him.

"I found your hoodie," he said getting up. "What was it doing under my bed?"

**I don't know, hiding?**

"Ha-ha…" Benny deadpanned. "No need to be sarcastic. Besides it really doesn't matter, you wear my clothes all the time, like that Batman shirt."

**That's mine! It'd be way too big if it was yours! **Benny nodded in agreement. _Wait _he thought to himself. _He can't see me…_

"That is true," Benny said dread creeping into his stomach as he looked around his room. "But it's an old shirt!"

**It's from when we were freshmen and I haven't grown since eighth grade.** Benny snorted in amusement.

"I know, Rory and I were so jealous because you were taller than us, and know _I_ am over six inches taller than you!" Benny smirked. "It looks like a hurricane went through my room followed by an earthquake!"

**Oh shut up, Benny. Too bad, I'm not coming over and helping you clean it.**

"Well then I guess I don't have to come over and dry your room out," Benny said crossing his arms and sitting on his bed.

**Fine, I'll help you clean it, but, you have to dry my room out first! Deal?**

"Deal," Benny said grinning triumphantly. "I'm holding you to it; I'll be over soon!"

**'Kay, see you soon, B, bye!**

"See you soon," Benny said pulling on a coat. "Bye E."


	4. Part One, Chapter Four: Cleaning

"Dude!" Benny exclaimed, happily poking the soaking wet carpet. "This is awesome!"

"It won't be awesome when it starts to get moldy," Ethan said sitting on his bed. Benny nodded in agreement.

"That's true," he said jumping to his feet and resting his hands on his hips striking a heroic pose. "But never fear! Benny's here!"

"Well could Benny please hurry up?" Ethan sighed. "And, you know, fix it."

"Right, okay, so…" Benny stood there in thought for a moment. "Here we go!" He pointed his finger at the carpet and a red light hit the carpet turning it to dust.

"Benny," Ethan warned glaring at the taller teen.

"I can fix that!" Benny said pulling out a small pocket sized spell book and frantically flipping through it. "I can fix it! I can fix it! Here! _Laxo quis EGO did quod servo is puteus. Redintegro is res hic quod iam._" The dust shimmered before turning back into carpet. Benny fist pumped the air.

"You fixed it," Ethan gasped shock evident in his voice.

"Hey, hey!" Benny protested holding up his hands and plopping down on the bed next to Ethan. "No need to insult me! I rock dude!"

"Benny, this carpet looks better than it did before," Ethan said looking at the carpet in mild awe.

"Sweet," Benny cheered standing up and leaving the room dragging the smaller teen with him. "Now, you can help me clean MY room!"

Small Time Skip!

"You did _this _to your room looking for your _hoodie_?" Ethan asked wide eyed in disbelief, surveyed the destroyed room.

"Well, it's my favorite hoodie," Benny smirked pulling the hood over Ethan's eyes.

"Hey!" he protested pushing it back off. "Do you want it back?" Benny smirked and shook his head.

"Nope! What I _want,_" he said walking to the middle of his room. "Is help, cleaning my room before grandma gets home." Ethan sighed and looked around the room; it was going to take forever to clean the thing, but he and Benny had a deal. He wasn't about to break it, Benny was his best friend after all.

"Don't you know a spell that will clean it for us?" Ethan asked curiously, it suddenly occurring to him that Benny was indeed a spell-master and there for should be able to use magic to clean his room.

"Well, I don't know any spells for that, I'm sure I could find one," Benny said glancing around. "Only problem is that grandma specifically told me no magic and if I perform a spell in here she'll be able to detect it. I took a big risk drying out your carpet as is."

"Well," Ethan said picking up some of Benny's clothes, most of which were clean. "We'd better get started; this is going to take a while. I still can't believe you did this looking for a hoodie."  
"Shut up," Benny said, playfully bumping his shoulder against Ethan's. A short while later Ethan pick up... a thing.

"Where does... this... go?" he asked giving the object a weird look. Benny glanced up about to tell him and froze.

"Why is that in my room?" Benny asked a puzzled look passing over his face. Ethan shrugged.

"I don't know, it's your room," he sighed rolling his eyes. "Why you'd have weird ancient looking shawl by your window is beyond me." Benny dropped the magazines in his hands and walked over to Ethan frowning.

"I've seen that thing before," Benny muttered taking the shawl from Ethan and examining the symbols on it. "I just can't remember."

"_Maybe_," Ethan suggested his voice taking on a teasing tone. "You've seen your grandma wearing it!"

"This is serious E," Benny frowned running his hands over the silky material. "This thing's giving me a bad feeling... I feel like I've forgotten something really important." Ethan rolled his eyes and took the shawl from Benny, throwing it on his bed.

"Yeah," Ethan smirked smacking Benny in the back of the head lightly, which he was disturb to find he had to stretch his arm up to do so. "Helping _me_ clean _your_ room!" Benny nodded and started to help clean his room again but kept glancing nervously at the shawl. It scared Ethan, at least a little, he had never seen Benny act like that. _Things are going to get bad _Ethan thought watching Benny. _I can feel it._


	5. Part One, Chapter Five: The Beginning

**The first chapters haven't had very much Bethan in it! Sooooo I decided to add a little bit of fluff between the two of them in this! YAY! Gotta love fluff! Anyways, I don't own yadda yadda yadda and STORY!**

Benny sat, leaning up against his wall staring at the shawl that rested on his bed. He hadn't touched it, not since Ethan had left. He had sat there staring at it for most of the time. He glanced around his room at the candles he had place strategically to make sure they were right. Sure it may seem girl for a sixteen-year-old boy to have candles but they weren't normal candles. They were Candles of Remembrance, or Candela of Monumentum. The scent they gave of made it possible for novice spell-masters to enter their inner mind, letting them sort through their memories or find ones they forgot. Older spell-masters, like his grandma, could enter their inner mind without the candles.

He snapped his fingers and fire sprang to life on the wicks of the candles casting odd, moving shadows on the walls of the dark room. Benny got to his feet and made his way to the bed. Having an item to focus on made finding memories easier, or at least it did according to his spell book. He picked up the shawl and slid to the floor examining the symbols closely. They were demonic. He shifted nervously; it was the first time he had ever used the candles. Benny inhaled the scent of the candles deeply, focusing, or at least attempting to, only on the shawl in his hands.

The feeling of plunging into an ice cold lake washed over him and he opened his eyes. He was standing, even though he specifically remember sitting, in a long solid black hallway and its walls were lined with screens, each showing a different memory. He walked down the hallway in awe. Some of these he didn't even remember he had been far too young. Like this one: _He was outside during the fall, running, but he wasn't scared. He was laughing and grinning as he crashed through a pile of leaves. A man with wavy brown hair, like his, and brown eyes scooped him up into his arms fake roaring. "I've got you now!" the man grinned spinning a giggling Benny around. "Don't do that," a woman's voice protested from an open window. She had curly light brown hair and dark green eyes, just like his eyes. "What happens if you lose your grip and he goes flying? Hm? Then what?" The man just laughed and grinned at her. "Then I won't lose my grip!" he said spinning Benny again much to the woman's dismay. "Can't let anything happen to our precious baby boy, now can we?" The woman rolled her eyes. "Just be careful you big dork!" He mock saluted her with a sloppy half grin on his face._

Benny reached out and touched the screen lightly as if he thought it w as going to break. His other hand tightened on the long forgotten shawl.

"Mom," he breathed. "Dad." He couldn't help but wonder how old he had been. When had it happened? Was it long before they died? A silver plaque shimmered to existence underneath the screen, drawing Benny's attention. _October 10, 1999._ It had happened less than a year before the accident, less than a year. He blinked back tears and turned away from the screen, quickly walking down the hallway, how could he not remember that.

Every once in a while he would slow to a stop in front of a memory. This one he remembered. It was of when he and Ethan first met: _He had just moved in with his grandma after his parents had died and was currently hiding up in his new room; that was until he heard the front door opened and a yell of 'Grandma Weir!' His curiosity got the better of him and he left the sanctuary of his room and crept down the stairs. "Hello Ethan," his grandma said ruffling a small boy's hair, who was carrying a basket that was almost as big as he was. "What do you have here?" He sat the basket on the floor and let out a slightly annoyed huff accompanied by an eye roll. "It's a gift basket for your grandson to make him feel welcomed," he said setting his hands on his hips. "Mommy made me bring it over 'cause her and Daddy were, for some reason they couldn't tell me, busy. I think it's 'cause they want me to meet your grandson." "Well that's very sweet, I'm sure Benny will love it," she said smiling. "I don't know who this Benny is," the dark haired boy said crawling up on the couch. "But I'm guessing it's the kid hiding on the stairs. Grandma Weir stifled a laugh as Benny let out a squeak of surprise and fell down the remaining two stairs. "Hi," he said giving a small wave from his position on the floor. "Hi," Ethan said back completely unimpressed with a slightly raised eyebrow and all. "How'd you know I was there?" Benny asked scrambling to sit next to the smaller boy. "You breathe loud," he responded with a matter of fact voice._

Benny smiled fondly at the memory. Ethan had such attitude when he was little, and a little know-it-all. Well that hadn't changed, and he still told him that he breathed loud on a regular basis. He found himself stopping more and more often as Ethan came into his memories more and more often. There were just so many ones; ones he loved and treasured. Most of his favorites were just little moments. Like the one where Ethan had fallen asleep during a movie and had ended up curled up against Benny, or the one where he had sat between his legs and leaned up against him while they were playing video games. This was officially his favorite part of his brain. _All _of these memories had Ethan in them. He smiled and let the shawl in his hands flutter to the floor, he could stay here – wait, shawl? He stooped down and pocked it back up. He was here to find the memory that came with the shawl, he had forgotten. He briskly walked down the hallway resisting the urge to stop and relive every memory with Ethan in it, which was just about all of them. He really did spend a lot of time with the shorter teen. But he loved every single moment spent with him, he cherished every memory. Like the one- No! He had to focus! He needed to find that memory. He walked down the hallway passing a screen that the memory was broken up by static. He was drawn back to it out of pure curiosity. The memory was fairly new; extremely early in the morning. The setting was dark: _The triumphant grin he was wearing quickly fell from his face when pain suddenly blossomed in his stomach. It felt as though someone had stabbed him with a knife and was twisting it._

* * *

_The largest Demon, most likely the leader, sniffed the air before letting a blood curling grin spread across his disfigured face._

_ "__**Do you smell that?**__" It snarled happily. The other Demons sniffed the air before grinning._

_"__**A seer**__," gurgled the scale covered Demon on his right. "__**He is young and powerful, impossible to miss.**__"_

* * *

_ "__**Thank him.**_**_The rest of you shall begin the hunt withme, oh, and Kastial, do be sure to thank him properly_****.**_"_ _With that three of the four Demons left. Kastial walked over to Benny and help him to his feet._

_ "__**Your magic is bound**__," Kastial said resting her hand on his forehead_. _"__**When magic is bound it prevents it from growing and flowing freely through your veins as it should.**__"_

* * *

_ "Thank you, young spell-master," Kastial said bowing to the limp figure on the ground. "Until we meet again. __**Until we meet again**__." The Demon crawled out the window closing it behind her and disappearing into the night._

* * *

Benny sat up with a sharp gasp. His room was pitch black except for the occasional flash of lightning from outside. His heart was pounding. He felt panic start to set in but he needed to tell Ethan and for that he needed to stay calm.

* * *

Ethan slowly sat down on his bed in shock.

"Demons?" he asked still not quite believing Benny, but it was more like he didn't want to. Benny quickly sat down next to Ethan and wrapped and arm lightly around his shoulder.

"You're going to be all right, E," Benny said squeezing him lightly. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Ethan began to shake his head frantically.

"No!" he half sobbed. "No, y-you'll get hurt! Benny, you're going to die! I s-saw it! Y-you'll die." The smaller teen started shaking trying to suppress tears. Benny pulled Ethan into his lap wrapping him in a hug.

"Shh," he muttered rocking them back and forth stroking Ethan's hair comfortingly. "I'll make sure I won't die then, won't I?" Ethan sniffed and wrapped his arms tight around Benny's neck and buried his head into his chest.

"You better not," Ethan muttered sleepily. Benny gave a sloppy lop-sided grin.

"I won't," he said tightening his grip. "I promise." Ethan yawned and snuggled into closer.

"Good," he muttered relaxing into Benny's grip drifting off to sleep. Outside Ethan's widow perched in a tree two bright yellow eyes watched the scene play out narrowing in anger.


	6. Part One, Chapter Six: Telling

**I'm really not sure if I can apologize enough for not updating FOREVER! So sorry! *bows* I blame physics! ... ... ... Yeah... ... Not a very good excuse but it's true! Along with the play! Still... I'm sorry! I fail epicly! -_-' I should have known I would eventually fall behind... *sigh* Well, here you go! Chapter Six! Yay! I also apologize for this being disgustingly short... It's more of a filler chapter that kind of tells you what happens before Part One, Chapter Seven and if I keep talking I'll make spoilers and you will all kill me for rambling! STORY TIME!**

Outside, perched in a tree, was Rory. His bright yellow eyes narrowing in anger as he watched the scene play out before him. No, he wasn't mad at Ethan or at Benny; it was the situation. Okay, so maybe he was a little miffed that they hadn't told him what was going on but he did guess it was a little soon for them to do so, maybe tomorrow they would. Rory jumped quietly, for once, out of the tree, landing softly on the ground. He was a loyal friend; nobody could say otherwise, he knew that. He would always stand up for those two, even in this situation. A situation that involved four dangerous, powerful…. Demons. So he might need a little help with this, who could blame him though? He was sadly outnumbered if he tried to do this by himself.

No, he wasn't a chicken! He was being realistic, all right? It may be hard for people to believe, given his past, but he had really grown up the past few years. Well, he had to a point, which was why he was on his way to Sarah's at this very moment. He wasn't rushing; he was walking like a normal human being, which he wasn't He figured that Benny and Ethan would want some time to talk and Sarah would probably want to rush right over to them. He really didn't want his two best friends being mad at him for spying, he hadn't been trying too! But anyways, he had to approach this carefully. He wouldn't just need Sarah's help either. He'd need Erica in on this and one other Vampire who, to be honest, he really wasn't thrilled about talking too.

He frowned suddenly, wondering just how far Sarah lived from Ethan; it had never seem this far before but it made sense with his super speed and all. He should probably use that now that he thought about it, sure he wasn't in a rush (only because Benny and Ethan seemed safe for the moment) but the entire situation was quite serious and he should probably- SQUIRREL Damn it! He needed to focus! Talk to Sarah, talk to Sarah. He quickly took off finally using his speed. He really needed to get out of there before he attacked that squirrel. It started it for the record. You should have _seen _how the thing was looking at him, all beady-eyed and small.

He could see Sarah's house approaching fast, time for him to stop. He really tried, he honestly did! But he didn't think Sarah's parents were going to be very happy about the large dent in the car, why it wasn't in the garage he had no idea, and neither was Sarah judging by her expression.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed angrily, yanking the blonde Vamp to his feet. Rory smiled sheepishly and scratched the back his head.

"Sorry," he said. "But I have something really, _really_ important to tell you! It's about Benny and Ethan. Something bad, really bad is happening Sarah." The small Vampire's brow furrowed.

"Spill."

"And they need our help Erica," Sarah said grabbing the taller Vamp's shoulder. "After all they've done for us, I-"

"I'll help," Erica said making Sarah blink in surprise. Erica was kind of mad at Sarah. How could she think that she wouldn't help Benny and Ethan? They were her nerds! And besides that, they were adorable, together. She did _not _have a thing for them, though Benny had gone through puberty quite well. It also helped that he could sing and play guitar. (1) Ethan was just adorable in the gay best friend sort of way. "I'm not going to let some Demons mess with those two; I'm not that awful of a person." Sarah gaped for a moment before regaining the ability of speech.

"Sorry," She said with a half smile. "I just had this whole speech on why you should help us, I wasn't expecting to not have to use it. I was surprised." Erica rolled her eyes.

"So did Count Dorkula really go to get… him?" She hissed. Sarah nodded her face going dark.

"I don't like it either, but we need all the help we can get." Erica let out an angry huff.

"Do we _have _to be nice?" she asked. Sarah gave her an annoyed look. "I was just asking."

He had already explained the situation to the much older Vampire and now he wasn't sure what to do. He really wasn't on friendly terms and he wasn't making it any easier by just standing there and not saying anything. Really, it was starting to get on Rory's nerves.

"I could care less about the dork but," the dark hair Vampire sighed. "If my little Seer's in trouble, I guess I can help." Rory scowled at him. Ethan was _not _his! And he was going to tell him that too damn it!

"He's not your Seer, Jesse," the blonde spat angrily with a slight growl. "He doesn't belong to anybody." The dark Vampire smirked.

"That means he doesn't belong to the little spell-master either," he laughed. "He's open game. And you should be nicer to me Rory. I'm stronger than you, Sarah, and Erica put together. You need me on this." Rory glared at him but held is tongue, knowing the older Vampire was right. Without Jesse they wouldn't just be out numbered. These Demons probably had more experience then he and the girls did put together, Jesse would be a valuable asset to their plan.

"That's what I thought," Jesse smirked walking right up to Rory. "Your plan has flaws though, only one of us per watch. If we break it into four shifts three of us will always be rested in case of an attack."

"What about Benny?" Rory snapped. The dark Vampire laughed at him

"How stupid are you? Benny doesn't need protection, the Demons are after Ethan, not him," the Vamp said giving Rory a toothy grin. "I'll take first shift." Has Jesse walked off he swore he heard Rory mutter "I hope Benny makes your head explode," but he couldn't be sure.


	7. Part One, Chapter Seven: Planning

**So, yeah, I feel guilty for not posting for such a long time so... Yay! Two chapters in ONE day! Woo! I'm on a roll! I'll try to get the next chapter posted as soon as possible and start working on it like now! (Tomorrow!) Well, you don't want to hear me talk so... Ba-da! Ba-da-da-da-DA! Chapter Seven!**

Rory had to admit he normally didn't make plans, so he wasn't surprised when Benny almost killed him the next day at school. Apparently, he wasn't very happy about Jesse showing up at Ethan's house. (Rory was quite certain that he had told Jesse to make sure he wasn't seen.) He really couldn't be blamed though, at least if you asked him. It was just a flaw in his plan, which he was quite proud of. It had taken quite a while to work a schedule. Like right now, he was on Ethan (and Benny) Watch. Normally, Benny and Ethan were the ones coming up with plans but this time Benny's plan (Ethan didn't get a say) was shit. All it consisted of was him renewing the concealment spell, forever. Yeah, not his best idea and that was coming from Rory.

For once Rory's plan had been the best. On the usual occasion he got shot down before he could open his mouth so it was a nice change. All because of his wonderful, brilliant plan Ethan would be safe, and since they're immortal Ethan would die before the Demons could get him and, _poof, _problem solved.

Ethan was in a bad mood, beyond a bad mood as to be expected. But the reasons were very different from what everyone thought. Nobody would listen to him! He was the smartest one in the group, no offense meant, but it was true. He was the one who always made a plan; of course this time wasn't any different. It was just as crazy, dangerous, and bound to go wrong just like the rest of his plans, or it would be once he finished it. The main problem was getting his friends, and Jesse, to listen to him. Maybe he could guilt trip Benny into hearing him out, that could work but it wasn't a sure thing.

He needed to do something though. All the other plans consisted of him being watched or having a spell cast over him. Nobody considered setting up a trap for the Demons and getting rid of them. In his eyes, it was the easiest way to solve this… problem they had. He let a sigh pass his lips as he glanced behind him and saw Rory jump quickly behind a corner. Having a Vampire following him _everywhere_ was getting annoying. He needed to finish his plan and fast.

Everything was about to gets significantly more complicated. School had just started up again after break (he wasn't even sure why they were on break in the first place to be honest) and his parents and Jane were coming home the next day, fun. He'd have to see if Benny would put a concealment spell on them too, speaking of Benny, he hadn't seen the taller teen in a while.

"Benny?" he whispered to what appeared to be himself to Rory as he walked up to his locker.

**Benny? **

The tall teen jumped startled and fell off the railing he had been sitting on outside the school. It took him a moment to realize what was going on.

"Hey E. What's up?" he muttered glancing around to make sure nobody else was around.

**Dude, you vanished on me.**

Benny winced slightly. He really hadn't meant too and he didn't like the very slight panicky tone to Ethan's voice. The Seer had gotten somewhat paranoid after the dream, Benny refused to call it a vision, he had had and didn't like letting Benny out of his sight. Even thought in the spell-master's opinion he was the one who should be worrying about Ethan like that, not the other way around. Ethan was the one who made sure he ate right, got enough sleep, did his homework, and things like that. _He_, Benny not Ethan, was the protective one.

"Sorry 'bout that," he sighed getting up and rubbing his butt, falling on cement really hurt. "I wanted to think."

**So you can't think around me?**

Benny felt himself relax, Ethan was joking around with him. He really was something, Ethan; he was handling this whole thing so well unlike Benny. Honestly he was freaked and pissed off, but mainly pissed off. He really didn't like people messing with his best friend.

"You're too obnoxious," Benny snorted. "Are you at your locker?"

**No, I'm on the moon. Of course I'm at my locker right now! That's where we normally meet!**

"At least you feel well enough to use sarcasm," Benny grumbled heading into the school.

**I heard that.**

Benny shook his head and smiled affectionately, that was his best friend. He was the reason he was sitting on that railing thinking, planning. He couldn't let Ethan live his entire life with the shadows of Demons over him. He was going to figure out a damn spell that would let him kill Demons and then he'd hunt them down. This is what he was talking about earlier. Ethan was the mother hen and _he, _Benny, was the one who protected him, simple as that.

He couldn't live without Ethan and he wasn't sure what they were going to do after they graduated. The very thought of being apart from his best friend made Benny sick in the stomach. What would happen when they grew up? Met people and fell in love? That thought was even worse than the first. He'd put that aside for now, they'd talk about it eventually. But for now he needed to focus on the Demons and stopping them. So what if the thought of Ethan being with someone else really made him jeal- angry… Someone else? It's not like they were together! They were just best friends that was all. Just friends… That sentence bugged him more than it should, oh well, now wasn't the time.

"_My Queen_," the large Demon said, dropping to one knee. "_We have yet to locate the Seer._" The pale green Demon known as Kastial sighed rising from her throne like structure and walking past the large Demon.

"_Rise Adelphus(1) ,_" she hissed and the he rose to his feet not turning toward her. "_Do know why this is?" _The Demon shook his head. She hummed thoughtfully.

"_What are we to do sister?"_ he asked head still bowed in respect.

"_We wait," _Kastial purred. "_All too soon the Seer will reveal himself and we best be ready when he does. Is the altar in place?"_

"_It is exactly as you ordered it." _Kastial smiled revealing rows of sharp, cruel teeth. Everything was falling into place. Soon, very soon, they would have the Seer and _He _would rise. All in good time she would have everything she, and the race of Demons as a whole, had ever wanted.

Jesse growled as he watched Benny drape an arm around Ethan's shoulder. How clueless could one person get? How could he not see the adoring look the Seer was giving him? He didn't deserve to have Ethan's affection; he couldn't even begin to see Ethan's full potential. It disgusted him to no end but no matter, using the blonde idiot's even more idiotic plan he would earn Ethan's trust. Earning all of their trust would make things in the future much easier but they weren't a necessary part of his plan.

Sadly, he couldn't dispose of them without Ethan hating him. It was laughable really, how dense everyone was. Only Rory, _Rory,_ could see he had lost interest in Sarah completely. They should have expected it, after getting a taste of Ethan's blood, how could he not want him? It baffled him how Sarah wasn't in love with the kid but maybe he was too submissive for her taste.

He would have to wait until this whole Demon thing was over to make his move. Oh, it would all be so simple! They'd let their guards down because there wouldn't be an immediate threat to the precious Seer. The Vampires would at least; he wasn't sure about Benny though. He may pose a slight problem and he was the one he absolutely could not hurt or even snap at without getting on Ethan's bad side. He knew that no matter how close he got to Ethan or how much the small teen trusted him he'd always be closer and trust Benny more.

Jesse inhaled deeply and smirked at Ethan's scent. Damn kid didn't even know how attractive he was and sadly Benny did. The dark Vampire snorted as he watched Benny glare at some in the closet jock who had been checking Ethan out. He was surprised as anyone when the spell-master actually became scary of all things. He was even a little intimidated by him, which was saying something, it was no wonder that the jock quickly looked away. He did find it odd that Benny had never actually done anything to the jocks; maybe they could sense the power he had. Humans did have a strange ability to sense the supernatural, even if they didn't know it.

Jesse stood up and stretched. It was his turn to be on Ethan Watch, which he had no qualms about in the least.

**(1) It's a Latin name meaning 'sibling'! Clever me! Not really... Welp, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the rest! (Yay! First notes at the end... oh joy, I'm evolving as a writer.)**


	8. Part One, Chapter Eight: Flirting?

**Warning! Contains cheesy pick-up lines! So this is a short and silly chapter! It's kind of a filler so I could get Ethan's family home and I really wanted to have Jesse hitting on Ethan... don't ask me why! I'm just weird like that! Okay so I broke the whole "update every Wednesday" thing so I'm just going to update when I finish a chapter! So I'll probably update more often (I make no promises!) because I SUCK with deadlines, like I'm awful with them... SO! I'll shut up and let you read!**

Jesse sauntered up and slid into the open seat next to Ethan, the other was occupied by Benny.

He just sat there staring at Ethan until the Seer started fidgeting.

"What?" he asked nervously. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it's just, you're so beautiful you made me forget my pick up line," the Vampire smirked sending a quick glance at Benny as he did so. "You know, it's a good thing I have my library card."

"W-why?" The Seer stuttered his face slowly turning red.

"Because I am totally checking you out," Jesse smirked, scanning Ethan with his eyes causing the small blush to cover his whole face. He quickly slipped his phone out of his pocket and frowned. "There's something wrong with my phone."

"Really?" Ethan all but squeaked. "W-what's that?"

"It's just that… your numbers not in it," the tall, dark Vampire smirked deviously and handed the shorter human his phone. Ethan nervously and hesitantly took it. "I actually do need it though, in case of an emergency. Or if you need me… for _anything._" The Seer gulped and bit his lip but nodded, quickly putting his number into the phone and handing it back to the smirking Vamp.

"_So,_" Benny said between clenched teeth. "What are you _doing here _Jesse?"

"I'm on Ethan Watch," he said the smirk still on his face. "And I am _defiantly_ watching Ethan." The young spell-master glowered at the Vampire, if he stayed much longer he was so going to start a fight and he really didn't want to cause trouble… for Ethan. He quickly rose to his feet.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," he said stiffly in response to his best friend's questioning look before stalking off.

"So," Jesse said shifting closer to Ethan who was shaking his head.

"I'm not talking anymore," he said looking at his tray.

"That's perfectly fine," Jesse purred. "But I've been wondering, do your lips taste as good as they look?" The short teen started stuttering uncontrollably.

* * *

"He said _what_?!" Sarah asked laughing.

"It's not funny Sarah," Ethan said the blush, which had finally gone away only a short time ago, was coming back. "Great now I'm starting to blush again!"

"Sorry," Sarah snorted trying to hold back her laughter. "I just can't believe he said that to _you _of all people. No offense! I just thought he was straight." Benny sat down forcing his way between the other teens.

"Don't listen to her E," he said handing his best friend a pop. "He was just messing with you. It's Jesse, he's a dick."

"Yeah, cause you abandoning me sooooo helped," Ethan snorted smacking the taller teen's arm. The spell-master sighed and plopped his arm around the Seer causing Sarah to stifle a giggle. The two humans rolled their eyes together and Benny shot her a look.

"Sorry," she said smiling. Jane came bursting through the front door causing all three of the teens to jump and Ethan to fall off the couch.

"I thought you guys weren't getting back until tomorrow," he frowned getting to his feet.

"Well, we got back early," she said as Ethan's parents walked in the door.

"Jane," their mother said. "Go get your stuff out of the car." The young girl let out an annoyed sigh and went back outside.

"I'm impressed," their dad said coming in and looking around the house. "The place isn't destroyed. So, anything interesting happen?" All three teens shook their heads and let out of a chorus of "No" and "Not a thing."

"I better go," Sarah said going to the door. "Bye you two, Misses and Mister Morgan." Sarah pulled out her phone as she left sending a quick text to Erica, it was her shift and if she didn't show up, Sarah was going to kill her. Ethan fell back on the couch with a sign letting his head fall back, closing his eyes. The couch dipped next to him.

"You okay?" Benny asked quietly, making sure Ethan's parents or Jane couldn't hear him. The Seer nodded keeping his eyes closed.

"I'm just tired I guess," he sighed shifting so he was resting his head on Benny's shoulder.

**Dun dun dun! Not really but whatever! I hope you enjoyed this silly, silly chapter! Hasta luego! Don't worry! The story should pick up soon! See Ethan put his plan in action yada yada yada and then the Demons yada yada yada then Ethan's yada yada yada then Benny shows up and yada yada yada and then it collapses! ****=)**


	9. Part One, Chapter Nine: Luring

**Was not expecting to get the next chapter done so soon! I give credit to the fact I was listening to music! So I'm not going to talk much but I _strongly_ suggest reading the end notes! Enjoy!**

It had been two weeks since the Demons had come and he was _sick_ of it. Everyone, even _Benny_, seemed like they had forgotten who always got them out of all the tough situations. He wasn't trying to sound full of himself but his plans always worked. Sure, sometimes things didn't go quite right but it worked. Today, today he was going to put his plan into action. With or without his friends! Okay, so that was a lie but the others didn't know that and he was going to use it against them so they had no choice but to help him. Right, so there was Benny, waiting for him at his locker. Now all he had to do was to look like he knew what he was talking about.

"Benny, we need to talk," he said firmly, marching up to the taller teen who frowned at him.

"Sure E is something wrong?" the spell-master asked worriedly. Ethan took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Yeah, something is wrong. I'm sick of people treating me like I don't know what I'm doing," he said looking Benny right in the eye. "I know you're all worried but I have a plan and I know it will work. It's _me _they're hunting and what we do about it should be my choice!" Benny sighed and leaned up against the lockers, running a hand through his hair.

"You're right," he said much to Ethan's surprise. "We didn't even ask you what you wanted to do. It probably would have been a good idea, considering you're smarter than any of us. Let's go get the others." Ethan felt a grin spread across his face. His plan, by far his best he might add, was finally going to be put to action. It was so simple; it was the perfect trap for the Demons, one they couldn't resist. He followed the taller teen happily through the halls as they collected the Vampires. He finally felt like had some control over the situation, even if it was only a little.

They gathered together in a small, empty class room standing in a circle.

"We need to lure them out," Ethan explained. "There's one thing they want, that they've been waiting for… me. The only way that they're going to mess up and come out of hiding is if they're close to finding me. See, I've been doing some research on Demons and their prey is like the most important thing to them especially if the prey is suppose to be a sacrifice. There's this ancient summoning ritual that requires four magical or dark creature of any type; Vampire, Werewolf, spell-master, whatever. But there's one that they have to have and is completely irreplaceable, a Seer. They need me for something important. So if they can sense me they'll come after me whether you guys are around or not."

"But they can't sense you," Benny said. "I put a concealing spell on you."

"Exactly," Jesse said. "That's why we haven't seen them yet. They're not going to act until they know where Ethan is."

"Oh, so we set a trap for them-" Benny said a smirk starting to form on his face.

"Using Ethan as bait-"Jesse said also getting a smirk.

"And when they come to get him we ambush them!" they finished together full blown, matching grins on their faces. Ethan couldn't help the small, amused smile that bloomed on his face.

"That's right," he said approvingly. "We should do it somewhere away from people though. A fight between Vampires and Demons would be bad enough but add Benny in there with his lightning and fire; it'd be devastating to the town." The others nodded and muttered their agreement, all of them slightly nervous about Ethan's plan. They would meet in two days; the Vampires in a clearing Ethan had picked out and the Seer and Benny on the out skirts of town. The spell would be removed from Ethan and he would lure the Demons to the clearing but Benny would hang back until he couldn't see Ethan before following after.

The plan was agreed on and they went their separate ways. Rory ran off right away, most likely after a squirrel, Sarah went off with Erica, and Benny and Ethan walked of together followed by Jesse. Ethan felt relieved, his plan was a go and soon his problems would be over. He could go back to his life, which was pretty much the same as what it was right now but with a lot less stress.

Benny stared down at the piece of paper that only had a few words written on it. Now, it's not what you're thinking. There was only suppose to be a few words, see it wasn't a report for school, though he did have one due soon, actually it wasn't even home work. It was a spell, one he had been working on for a while now. He really hoped it would work for its attended purpose, destroying Demons. He stood up and made his way to the center of the room with the paper in his hand.

"O Lux sancta. Percute his nigrae creaturis descendit," he whispered, holding his hand out. A blindingly bright, pure white light shot out of his hand. The room swam in front of him, he felt tired and shaky like he was going to collapse at any moment. His last thought before blacking out was "At least it's impressive." Then he fell to the floor unconscious.

**If you're reading this I congratulate you for following my instructions! Now I give you a cookie and... Drum roll please!**

**A SNEAK PEEK! (Yay!)**

**Part One, Chapter Ten: Waiting**

** He woke up a few hours, or what he hoped was only a few hours, later with a groan and a splitting headache. So the spell was a little strong and he was pretty sure he need some practice. Fainting in the middle of battle wouldn't work very well after all and he wanted to kick some serious Demon ass. First though, some food and some medicine would be nice. He struggled to his feet and stumbled down stairs. He barely made it to the living room before he crumpled to the couch exhausted. He had fainted before due to spells but it had never felt like this, something seemed wrong. He shouldn't be this weak. Suddenly pain shot through him and he bit back a scream...**


	10. Part One, Chapter Ten, 1 of 2 : Waiting

**AH! Okay... sooooo... I haven't posted FOREVER! ... again. I blame the fact the I'm a lazy procrastinator! I'm hoping to start posting more here soon! And, well, yesterday I got my wisdom teeth taken out and my creativity went 'Smell ya later!' and left! It just took a small suitcase with it so it should be back soon! Oh! Happy The-World-Didn't-End-Day! (Duh!) And Happy Holidays! Hmmm... I've been considering writing a Christmas story but have no idea what to do it about... Plot bunnies anyone? Mine have been absent of late... which is weird... I think my imagination took them when it went on vacation! The kind of cuts off abruptly at the end but enjoy!**

****Day One: Section One

He woke up a few hours, or what he hoped was only a few hours, later with a groan and a splitting headache. So the spell was a little strong and he was pretty sure he need some practice. Fainting in the middle of battle wouldn't work very well after all and he wanted to kick some serious Demon ass. First though, some food and some medicine would be nice. He struggled to his feet and stumbled down stairs. He barely made it to the living room before he crumpled to the couch exhausted. He had fainted before due to spells but it had never felt like this, something seemed wrong. He rose slowly and hesitantly to his feet. He decided he was steady enough to make it to the kitchen; his headache had already turned into a dull pounding in the back of his head but it would defiantly come back.

Benny headed for the kitchen and he swore with each step he took the headache grew worse. By the time he reached the next room dull pounding had picked up to a frantic beat. Hot knives felt like they were being stabbed into his skull, twisted, pulled back out and then repeated. The pain in his head continued to rise as black dots danced across his vision and he felt himself swaying. He slid to the ground cradling his head with his hands and his back against the counter. The pain kept rising along with the pace of the pounding. Suddenly the pain reached a peak, and if someone were to walk through the door at that moment they would see a tall, lanky boy slumped on the floor unconscious.

Ethan was relaxed. For the first time in two weeks he wasn't freaking out, not even mentally. He was sitting in the living room with his family. Everything was calm, perfectly normal actually. So normal in fact, he could forget about Demons, Vampires, ghosts, and Werewolves. He was even able to forget that he was a Seer and that Benny was a spell-master, even if it was only for a while. Then of course that is when the tingling in the back of his mind started, right when everything was quiet and he was relaxing. But it was just a tingle, sure it was that tingle you get when something's seriously wrong and all, and he could ignore it. He was just being paranoid; there probably wasn't even really a tingle at all. He would just put it off as his imagination or something.

That's when the pain hit and he let out a sharp gasp causing his parents to frown in confusion and worry. It didn't last; it was there for a split second before vanishing but in that brief moment he had almost blacked out. As he regained his bearings he saw questioning and worried looks. Sadly, the results the pain had caused wouldn't be as brief as it had been. Apparently the fact that something had been wrong with him, seriously it was for like two seconds, was obvious enough it prompted his mother into asking if he was all right.

"I'm fine," he said maybe a little too quickly. "Headache, that's all. I'm just going to go lay down." He made his escape up the stairs and to his room before he could be questioned any further. He knew it wasn't a headache. You didn't get an awful headache for all of two seconds; it just didn't work that way. Could it be possible that since he and Benny could hear each other talk that if one of them experienced great enough pain the other could feel it too? It was plausible, he decided. He wasn't sure why he hadn't realized it before. But why would, Benny be feeling pain like that, maybe the Demons had shown up. Ethan shot to his feet at the thought and grabbed his coat quickly putting it on.

He thundered down the stairs and was out the front door without more than a shout of "I'm going to Benny's!" over his shoulder. His family sat there stunned staring at the door until Jane piped up.

"When are those two going to admit they're in love?" she asked dramatically, flopping back on the couch. Her parents stared at her for a moment before glancing at the door again.

"It's true," Ross (1) sighed leaning back and shaking his head much to his wife's amusement.

Ethan, oblivious to the conversation happening back at his house about his and Benny's nonexistent love life with each other, was at Benny's front door. He knocked a few times before panic finally began to set in to its fullest and he quickly lifted up the pot of flowers next to the door and removed the spare key from underneath it. When he opened the door he gasped lightly and rushed over to his unconscious friend.

"Benny," he said his hands going to check for a pulse instantly. Relief rushed through him has he felt the steady beating of a heart. "Hey Benny, can you hear me? Wake up?" The taller teen let out a soft groan and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey E," he half whispered his voice rough. "W-what's up?" Ethan stared at his friend for a moment before scowling

"What's up?! Really? I come to your house to find you unconscious and all you say is 'What's up?'" Ethan hissed angrily. Benny gave his friend a tired yet sheepish smile accompanied by a shrug.

"What am I suppose to say?" the Spell-Master asked. "'Hey E, good to see you. I just totally collapsed and passed out I don't know how long ago but I'm fine now!' Yeah, I think 'What's up?' was the better option." The Seer sighed and shifted so he was sitting next to Benny.

"I felt something was wrong," he muttered quietly. "I _felt _it Benny."

"You mean?" the taller teen asked tapping his head. Ethan nodded with a gulp.

**(1) - Totally looked up Ethan's parent's names right before typing that!**

**So hoped you enjoyed it! I'm planning on breaking Chapter Ten down with part for each of the two days each with multiple sections! Good night you lovely people! See ya soon! ... ... IN THE AFTERLIFE! bWAHAHAHAHAH! (Don't ask...)**


	11. I FOUND IT! WOO!

**Eh-Hem... Erm... ... I'msosorryI'msuchanawfulpersonpleaseforgiveme! *Rubs back of neck sheepishly* And... I'm not dead... So, I know this isn't an update in the story (SORRY!) and just me rambling! SO, first I want to apologize deeply for completely neglecting this story in every way, shape, and form! I would make some excuse about school or drama or something, some fault is with those, but mostly it comes down to laziness and procrastination! Yep, procrastination... -_-' Worst thing in the entire world... except for maybe Twilight (apologies to Twilight fans out there... only kind of but not really)... Off topic! I didn't write this to rant. I bring good news! I found the Doctor Who reference in this! Woo! Sadly, it was in my last post... Blah... Well, that's it! Oh, wait! I forgot something! I plan to start posting again! YAY! Hopefully I'll finish it this time! I want it to get it done before summer ends, mainly because my senior year is packed full of college level class! I probably won't get the next post up until the end of next week or later! We're doing "fun" family thing the rest of this week and part of next... Yuck... I also rewrite each chapter like four or five times before I post it! That's is! For real this time, promise! Good bye peoples! And see you soon! Beam me up Scotty!**


	12. Part One, Chapter Ten, Day 1, 2 of 3

**HAHAHAHAH! I AM POSTING! Sadly, shorter than I wanted! Oh WELL! HA! ... ... I'm posting again! Whew! MAN! I am rusty at this! So much to do so little time and no time machine or time turner in sight! My sister and I are writing a GIGANTIC Avengers story! That's kind of a Doctor Who crossover as well... kind of... HELLO STONEHENGE! I am socompletelyandutterlyexcitedtobebackand WRITING! WOO! Ehem... On to the chapter...**

"I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing," Benny said weakly from his spot on the floor, watching Ethan pace in front of him. The Seer took a few deep breaths.

"I will figure it out, I'm going to figure this out," he stated, a determined expression on his face.

"Course you will E," the taller teen said with a weak smirk. A small jolt of pain shot through his head, shortly followed by an odd building pressure. "You should probably go home, don't give that look, I'll be fine." Ethan gave Benny a small worried grin before slow helping him to his feet. The spell-master quickly, as quickly as he could without falling over, rushed his shorter friend to the door; the pressure was building at an alarming rate. It was starting to spread through the rest of his body, pushing up at his skin in an attempt to escape, it didn't hurt or anything but it brought with it an ominous feel that was putting the young warlock on edge.

"See ya later, E," he said quickly pulling the Seer into a hug. Ethan gave him a small wave, still looking worried much to Benny's annoyance, as he walked slowly back toward his house.

Benny slammed the door shut, sliding down to the ground with a grimace. The pressure, which the spell-master was beginning to realize wasn't actually just pressure, had spread to the rest of his body and was highly uncomfortable, borderline painful by this point. He had to ignore it for now, he had research to do. He slowly got back to his feet, gritting his teeth, and made his way back upstairs to his room. There was an old book up here; he wasn't supposed to have it, about magic. Not a book with spells and incantations, but a book about magic itself; types of magic (elemental, non-elemental, dark, light, and tainted), growth patterns, strengths, weaknesses, and side-effects. He flopped heavily down into his desk chair with the book in his lap and began to flip through the dusty pages. This had to be a side-effect of the spell.

"Toad Vomit: a possible side-effect of a Water-Earth blend of magic in which the warlock/witch vomits toads. Well, that's disturbing. Bark Skin: a common side-effect of Nature magic where the warlock/witch's skin starts to become the bark of a tree; if not treated immediately full transformation is unavoidably. Not even close. Floating Foot: an extremely common side-effect for warlocks/witches who are adept in levitation magic in which a signal foot will begin to levitate and eventually be pulled apart from the rest of the body."

" Though one of the least dangerous side-effects due to advances in Limb Regeneration, we at the Department of Magical Side-Effects strongly suggest getting Floating Foot treat immediately due to the rare cases where the foot does not detach from the body and the unfortunate warlock/witch is drag into the upper atmosphere, and perhaps farther, along with it," Benny paused in his mutterings at this point and stared at the book, before reaching the conclusion that the magical community was completely insane.

"Devouring Shadows: an unfortunate side-effect that comes along with dabbling in Dark magic. The magic user will notice they have a second shadow when they should not. The second shadow will follow them ranging from a few seconds, up to a few days before consuming the warlock/witch completely, leaving no trace except the skeleton. There is no cure for this condition and if you are ailed with it, it is strongly advised to write a will while you still have the chance…. That's, terrifying."

Benny leaned back in the chair with a sigh, glaring at the ceiling.

"Let's try this again," he muttered looking back down at the book. "Blinding Eye, no, Beacon Hair, definitely not, Maggot Flesh, gross, Soup Brain, um… yuck." The spell-master shifted uncomfortable is his chair and flipped to the next page frowning. The words were scrawled in a completely different hand writing from the rest of the book; far neater. In fact, it was written by a completely different author.

_The Magnificent Forgotten Secrets_

_ Of the_

_ Unequaled Ancient Arts_

_ Of_

_ Pure Magic,_

_ Volume One_

_ By: Clara Oswald _

Benny ran his fingers caringly down the worn, old, yellowing page. He felt drawn to it in a way he couldn't explain. He had heard his Grandma mention Pure Magic fleetingly before, but she always avoided the topic, dodging around his questions or changing the topic all together. The spell-master turned the page, the anticipation building, his eyes quickly skimming the first page. The pressure was becoming unbearable, he had to hurry. The book fell out of his shaking hands as the pressure turned into a searing heat, time's up. The heat burned outwards, ripping, clawing its way through his skin. A pure white light blinded him, filling the room and shattering the window panes.

As the light fades and the spell-master slumped unconscious in the chair, the pages of the book settled. It was opened to the first page of the book, a dedication.

_ To my Doctor,_

_ Thank you, for all the wonderful adventures you took me on. You showed me the stars and for that I am forever grateful. Without you this book, and so many other things, never would have been possible. I will never, ever forget you. Run you clever boy and remember me._

**Sorry about the end... it wasn't SUPPOSE to go that way... I just... I just *sniffle* have so many, TOO many feels about Matt leaving Doctor Who... Eleven was my first Doctor and I DON'T WANNA SEE HIM GO YET! *sniffle* Hopefully I'll be back on track next chapter... I only wanted a subtly reference to Doctor Who... My fingers just decided to type it and my brain wouldn't let me delete it... mutinous bastards... This is going to be the worst Christmas EVER! Think about it all you Whovians out there, we're going to have to say goodbye to Rose, and Ten AGAIN and THEN Eleven all in one episode! It's going to be awful... Any who! Hope you enjoyed! I'll be back soon with less obvious, but not less, Doctor Who references... and more plot development... yeesh, this story takes forever to get started! Stupid brain and getting distracted! Well, see ya later! You're all brilliant! And remember, bow ties are cool!  
**


End file.
